


Lost Autobot: Reward 300$$

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Animated universe, Fluff and learning morals, Gen, Prime characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Ratchet knows he's not the newest model on the block and he'd do anything to just get them to stop abusing that damn key!Even if that means building a brand new medic. So he built Knock Out and he's perfect, he has to be if he expects to catch all of team Prime and force them to get their weekly physicals. Only problem is...no one ever told him it's okay to make mistakes every now and again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Ratchet builds the most desirable robot then gets rightfully pissed when anyone tries to want him. So I've been meaning to write a tfa story for awhile and with my little prime loving heart this is what I managed. I hope I did alright.

Ratchet had locked himself away for days already and while no one really worried thanks to the old mechs swaying moods Sari, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead all couldn’t help but be intrigued by the large amounts of machine noise that were coming from the medic’s quarters.

“What do you think he’s even doing in there?”

“Building something probably.” Bee turned and gave Bulkhead a no duh look.

“Obviously Bulkhead but what? He’s been at this for days.”

“Guys~ hush! I think I can almost see through the sparks. Looks like…..a lot of pointy metal, hmmm maybe a tire, he’s got a can of red paint! What does that sound like?”

Bulkhead scratched at his chin as he thought, “Modern art?”

Bee was quick to give him another disapproving look but as he thought more on it himself he had his doubts.“Maybe?”

Their guessing was suddenly interrupted by Prowl at their backs. “You three have been at this for hours, Ratchet’s personal projects are none of your business. Not to mention you all have duties to attend to. How long did you intend on letting me wait out there Bumblebee?” Bee shrunk back under Prowl's piercing stare.

“Prowl, buddy~ You know...not much longer. I’ll uh...get right out there now!” Bee ran off to go do his perimeter checks leaving the other two to deal with Prowl. Bulkhead just ignored the other bot but slowly shuffled away leaving Sari alone.

“Sari? I know you have homework.”

“I know Prowl but Ratchet has my key so I think I have a right to be interested!”

“Do you not trust Ratchet with the relic?” Sari sighed knowing where this was going.

“You know I do but….aren’t you interested too? I’ve never seen Ratchet so excited before!”

“Of course I am but he told me it was going to be a long project when I offered him some energon so needing your key I am sure he warned you of the same.”

“Yeah he did but….why has he needed my key for this long!?”

“I don’t know, but I do know it will be a much more rewarding surprise if you don’t ruin it for yourself. Patience pays off.” Sari slumped visibly as she turned away from the crack in the door.

“Promise to give me updates if you catch anything exciting? You know, to fuel the mystery?”

“That I can do.” As Sari left, running off to wherever she needed to be Prowl couldn’t help but kneel down and take a peek. Whatever the old medics project was Ratchet had been talking to it nonstop and the last peek he’d caught revealed that it was vaguely Cybertronian shaped.

Luckily the group didn’t have to wait for long and by the next afternoon Ratchet was out and smiling like a giddy fool. “Sari!? Are you here? You can have your key back now.” Walking around the base Ratchet found the trio outside playing catch, well at least Bulkhead and Bumblebee were playing catch, Sari was being the ball. “WHAT IN PRIMES NAME ARE YOU THREE DOING!” Caught in the act Bulkhead missed Bee’s throw and let Sari soar over his head, her screams echoing back to him as she flew.

“SARI!” The unison panic was warranted but unnecessary as Sari stuck the landing, laughing and jumping as she celebrated her own feat.

“Whoohooh! Did you guys see that! I’m amazing.” Sari’s gymnastic feat was unfortunately left unappreciated.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah Sari great job. Ratch since you’re out of your lab does this mean you’re done with your project?”

Taking a moment for his spark now that Sari was safe Ratchet let his smile slip back on. “It does! I came out here to give Sari back her key and ask you all if you want to be there for the big reveal.”

“Heck yeah! Come on guys let’s go! Last one inside’s a rotten egg!” Grabbing her key Sari doubled back then made a straight shot for the entrance, Bee and Bulk already trailing behind her.

* * *

 

In the main room with everyone gathered together Ratchet cleared his vocalizer and started his little soap box speech. “Well~ You all know how I feel about you all using Sari’s key for this and that, minor things that while yes annoying don’t need to be magically healed. Doesn’t do a body good and as I’ve proved time and time again it’s not a perfect fix. Sure it’s quicker but it’s weaker, puts your auto-repair in high gear but it still only has so much to work with at a time.”

“Aw Ratch this again? What boring thing did you build now?” Bee was promptly slapped lightly on the back of his helm.

“Quiet Bumblebee, let Ratchet finish.”

“Thank you Optimus. Hrrhhmgh, Now I know I’m not always the quickest or the most….personable so I thought you might be more willing if you could be healed by someone….a little fresher than myself. So I built us a new member of the team and I want to introduce him. Now before I bring him out I want to make sure you don’t overwhelm him, he’s only been online for a few hours now.”

This time it was Optimus’ turn to interrupt before the old mech could turn back the door for his reveal. “I- uh Ratchet as much as I’m sure you’ve thought this through I think this is something you should have talked about with me first.”

“Oh don’t be silly. You’re going to love him. I built him that way.” With a wink Ratchet disappeared into his room and after a brief bout of distant muffled encouragement the door opened again and out stepped….well the reveal was different for each of the bots.

Prowl and Optimus both cleared their vocalizers awkwardly and immediately averted their gazes as Ratchet introduced his new charge. “Team I want you to meet Knock Out.”

“That may be an understatement.”

“He’s…..shiny.”

Ratchet ignored Prowl and kept going. “Erhm, Thank you Bulkhead nice to know I haven’t lost my touch... Say hello Knock Out.”

“Hello Autobots. You all look very colorful. It’ll be great getting to know you!”

“He’s still a little rough, data files still settling in. He’ll get better trust me.”

Prowl’s quip was not unfounded absolutely none of the bots were listening to Ratchet as he continued to go on about Knock Out’s credentials they were much more...preoccupied by his physical form. Knock Out was a little taller than Bee with wide red rounded shoulder pauldrons and a small chest plate to match giving it a rather obvious heart shaped look, a rather thin triangular codpiece and a chunky pair of sabatons. And that was pretty much it. Aside from wheels, a bit of door kibble and a sharkfin helm there was nothing else but pure white protoform on the new mech. As Knock Out stood there innocently, swaying from side to side and cycling his baby blue optics all of the bots may have been hearing a rather familiar tune.

Bee certainly was. “Hehehehe-LLO NURSE!” Rushing forward he took a knee and gently grabbed one of Knock Out’s thin servos. “Hello my name is Bumblebee, I was born under Micronus’s moon and I love fast races and long nights under the stars.” Knock Out smiled as he slipped his servo free to pat Bee on the head.

“Hello, hello to you too Bumblebee.That’s very nice to know. I will remember.”

 _“I love you~”_ Bee drifted off into a state at the touch.

Undeterred Ratchet continued to gush as if everything was perfectly normal. “That’s the thing Bumblebee he’s not a nurse, he’s fully certified. I built him with everything I know. He’s got each of your med files, built in tools, a hidden defibrillator in his palm, everything.”

“Everything but armor Ratchet. Look at him he’s not going to last one day with Cons out there.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Prime. Knock Out’s not just your average bot, he’s got Con CNA. Makes his protoform practically impenetrable and he’s got a load bearer build so theoretically he can even throw a mech Megatron’s size onto their rusty aft. Perfectly built for the field but ehm-” Ratchet stalled and cleared his vocalizer again. “I don’t think he needs to go out with us, he’d be perfect for staying back here where no one can hurt him, or smudge him, or curse around him, or look at him for too long or-” Ratchet faded off but looped back on track “ Plus Professor Sumdac helped with the supplies so he’s going to have to spend some time at the human’s hospital anyway. Isn’t that right Knock Out? Were going to keep you in perfect condition, not even gonna let a Con see you if I can help it.”

“So he’s going to help humans? Did you program him for that?” While most of the bots were increasingly uncomfortable Sari was at least still interested.

“I did Sari sort of. Knock Out’s not pre-programed for anything really but like my data files your father sent over tons of files for human medicine and I installed them all. He’s even got some for the wildlife around here if you can believe it. He’s the perfect medic bot. Friendly, approachable,tough, and skilled! There’s no situation he can’t handle.”

“Aw come on so we have to share him! That’s not cool!”

“Bumblebee!” Prowl felt something thorny growing in his spark chamber. Something about all this just didn’t sit right with him. “Ratchet- I know this came from a good place but just making a bot to serve a purpose is something we fought to never have happen again. I’m assuming you used Sari’s key on him so he is a fully sentient being and yet you’ve forced him into this life you want him to live. That doesn’t sit right with me.”

“Oh now Prowl it ain’t like that. We’re supposed to be robots in disguise so working at the hospital is his disguise. Plus it gives him something to do most of the day instead of just sitting around here. Once we get off this planet and back to Cybertron he’s coming with us and he’ll get to live however he wants. Isaac knows that and Knock Out’s fine with it. Aren’t you?”

“Cybertron needs healers! Just like the poster. I’m happy to aid everyone in whatever way I can. You can trust in me.” Prowl remained unconvinced, Ratchet’s blushing didn’t help his case any either but Optimus was slowly coming around. Cybertron did need healers on most fronts and knowing Ratchet’s past he gave the old mech a little more slack than Prowl.

“Can he at least defend himself if he needs to? Strength isn’t going to do him anything if he doesn’t know how to use it.”

That seemed to hit Ratchet’s nerve.“Why do you all think he’s going to get in so much trouble! I’m sorry I didn’t train him to be a primus forsaken killing machine but if it sooths your worries yes Optimus I built him a weapon and I thought perhaps Prowl could give him some trainin’ with it. ‘S not exactly my forte after all. Now if you don’t mind since all of you are in top shape at the moment I’m gonna take him to the hospital to get him comfortable. We’ll be back later tonight. Comms always open if something happens.” Ready to storm off in a huff Sari quickly soothed the old medic.

“Can I go with Ratchet? I want to see Knock Out in action!”

“Sure you can Sari, you won’t be disappointed.”

* * *

 

Knock Out did eventually settle into a more...sentient personality as time went on but it wasn’t exactly one that was...good? As far as his medical duties were concerned he was perfect but as for everything else….it was hit or miss. Most of the time he just seemed tired or bored, putting on a happy face whenever anyone wanted something from him ore invited him to do something but never really enjoying it.

Still the team was determined to make him feel at home and find something he liked to do that wasn’t work. Bulkhead invited him to paint, Bumblebee was constantly trying to get him outside to race but Ratchet would quickly catch them and send Knock Out back to the base, Sari had introduced the young mech to the ways of makeup, dress up and theater, and Optimus….well Optimus let Knock Out watch while he trained since as far as he knew that was the only thing the new medic liked. Even if it was a little awkward.

Prowl on the other servo was determined to follow through with Knock Out’s training. To actually teach him something that might help him and had awoken the new mold from his nap early one weekend morning, but after only about an hour training Knock Out was already whining.

“Prowl~ I’m tired, why do we have to do this so early? I only got back from the hospital four hours ago.”

“Because you need to know how to protect yourself. Now I understand you’ve been active without rest but Ratchet did build you to run for long periods of time and if I train you now you can have the rest of the day to do whatever you’d like. Now do the drill again. You’re built for speed, these are speed drills so you don’t burn yourself out in a fight. It’s all about pacing. This will also help you learn to keep away from enemy fire.”

“Eugh fine.” Knock Out slowly got to his peds and waited for Prowl to start the simulation again. And it was looking to be just as it had been for the last three drills, pure... perfection. Twenty minutes in of constant leaping and ducking and dodging and Knock Out’s fans hadn’t even clicked on. Ratchet really had thought of everything but what should have been reassuring was just unnerving. The way he was a little frantic and out of place at first but quickly grew bored as something….clicked for him. As Knock Out almost….danced around the lasers instead of taking them as serious threats.

“You’ve beaten the drill already haven’t you Knock Out?”

“I don’t know, am I not doing what you wanted?”

“You’ve predicted where the laser’s going to strike continually now for almost twenty turns. If I had set it to shoot in a pattern I would be impressed by your fast senses but it’s on random. How are doing this?”

“Just listening.”

“Listening to what?”

“The machines. It’s not that hard. It can only move so much and I have all the specs. It’s nothing but simple trigonometry.” This wasn’t going to work. Knock Out needed an opponent he couldn’t so easily break down, one he couldn’t predict.

“I’m ending the simulation you need a more advanced opponent. We will spar. I will go easy on you.”

Knock Out leaned on his electro staff with a sigh. “I thought it was for endurance not reading the field.”

“It was, but you are calm, unafraid. You could do that drill for hours and be perfectly fine at your rate but the Decepticons are not mechanical lasers they can’t be listened to and dissected so easily. So a real opponent will force you to change your tactics. I want you to train your reflexes not your hearing.”

“Will it at least be less boring? I’m really tired.”

“Oh I’ll make it as entertaining as I can.” Prowl walked to the edge of the training room and picked up a small blaster, switching the power down to low. Not that it mattered if Ratchet’s specs were true. “But I will be focusing more on not hurting you. I want to trust in Ratchet’s craftsmanship but one can never be too careful.”

“Okay.”

Prowl holstered his weapon and turned back to Knock Out. “Now since I know you’re already rather quick I want you to shutter your optics.” Knock Out did as he was told and Prowl quickly found a place to hide. “Alright open them.” Prowl managed to knock the smaller mech back with a sharp kick but that was the only hit he landed. There were a few narrow misses and a few times he was able to grab a hold of Knock Out but nothing else. Even when he pulled out the blaster. Knock Out dodged all his shots. In fact Prowl found he was often lunging away from Knock Out more often than not, finding himself too preoccupied in studying the little mech. Most notable the twitching audial fins. “Knock Out I said you can’t rely on your hearing. It’s a useful skill don’t get me wrong but it can too quickly become a weakness. You’re just not ready for the sort of training you would need to hone that skill.”

“But the Cybertronian frame echoes at a very unique frequency if I just cancel out any other I can listen to just that one and-”

“FINE! Fine Knock Out but you need to train more than just one skill! So turn your audials off.” Prowl felt terrible for yelling as he caught the look in Knock Out’s optics. The way those sharp fins drooped he looked more like a kicked saber pup than a medic but it was just a little annoying at how much Ratchet had put into him and a little upsetting how well a new mold was keeping up with a near master. “Good...now….keep up with me.” Much to Prowls aggravation Knock Out still had no problem keeping up and despite himself he found himself becoming more and more aggressive with little payoff, till once again it was he who was on the defensive, Knock Out’s sparking staff always inches from his frame. It was only a bout of luck and the poor new mold's waning interest that he managed to land a hit with the blaster...a hit that held a little more umph than Prowl would have guessed. The shot sent Knock Out clear across the training room and right into a wall.

Prowl vented deeply as he let his spark calm down but was back to high alert when he heard Knock Out’s whimpering cries. “KNOCK OUT!” Rushing over Prowl easily jumped over the machinery blocking his path and slid to a kneeling halt to check the smaller mech over. “Knock Out what’s wrong, did you land on anything funny? Show me!” Face wet with tears and obviously distraught Knock Out couldn’t even speak, just shaking his head and mumbling erratically. “Then what’s wrong?” Knock Out was sporting a few dents and a cracked headlight from his crash landing along with a long burn on his paint from the blaster but nothing too terrible, nothing to be crying over.

“I-uhgh-I di-dn-dn’t win! I-I was supposed to win! It’s-its-aghe-and my finish! You ruined it! It’s all over! R-ratchet’s-aghue-he-he-he-sss gonna-hegh- get rid of me an-an start all over~!”

“Knock Out why would he do that? Ratchet would never do that!”

“Why shouldn’t he! I’m supposed to be perfect bu-hu-huah-ah I’m just an ugly failure! Thanks a lot for your help!” Prowl found himself being roughly slammed into a rather heavy piece of equipment as he tried to chase after the frantic new mold and by the time he managed to get to his peds and keep chase Knock Out was nowhere to be seen. Hoping that it was just his new processor overreacting and that Ratchet would quickly take care of the issue Prowl left it alone but as night set in and a storm brewed outside. Things weren’t looking out that way.

It was deep into the night when Prowl heard a pounding on his door. Letting whoever it was in it turned out to be a rather upset and out of breath Ratchet. “Prowl have you seen Knock Out? Bumblebee said he was last with you and I haven’t seen side nor hood of him all day! I’ve checked everywhere!”

Prowl felt his spark go dim. “Ratchet….we have something we need to discuss.”


	2. as luck would have it

Ratchet and Prowl’s fight quickly escalated into a screaming match. Prowl more worried about Ratchet’s poor handling of the young bots first days of life and Ratchet just upset that his young charge was missing and he was stuck fighting about nothing, his pride too strong to stand around and be insulted however.  
Optimus eventually broke them up and rounded up the rest of the team to go out searching but with Knock Out’s less than exciting personality it wasn’t like they could predict where he would go save for the places Ratchet had already tried. The rain certainly didn’t help either making things slow and frantic, the only saving grace being as a more public figure there was a chance a civilian might find the “malfunctioned” Knock Out and take him back Dr. Sumdac.

That was the farthest thing that happened to the young bot.

* * *

 

A few hours before, out in the wild enjoying their new freedom Dead End and Breakdown were exploring earth and getting used to their new Decepticon frames. After being Autobots and stuck in prison for so long it had taken Scalpel ages. All of them were more than happy to be as far away from the nutjob as possible even if it meant risking the organic life. Motormaster and Wildrider hadn’t been so lucky and were called in by Starscream for a personal debriefing. Dragstrip not wanting anything to do with her teammates went off on her own. Not like the other two cared, they didn’t need her constant insults and demands anyway.

“All I’m saying is at least still look like you but better. I can’t even get close to the speeds I used to and I gotta look almost exactly like Wildrider! He can still go over four hundred but my engines barely reach one-fifty before they start shakin’ it’s not fair! It’s like scalpel gave up by the time he got to me.”

“We should just be lucky were out of those pint sized frame because if I had to stare at another Cons codpiece for even another second I was gonna gouge out my own optics. I’m surprised you’re not more worried about this….combining…. slag they think they’re gonna get us to do. It doesn’t sound natural and I don’t mind being that close to you but all of them? No.”

“Ah Primus you had to remind me. That is most definitely not happening! It’s just not! Once maximum. I already suffer enough on my own I’m not gonna bring that to all you guys then have to suffer through all your whining too! Once you all feel what I go through then you’ll know and you’ll still make fun of me for it! Maybe if we had a real medic we could make it work, a mech that was more interested in healing us then experimenting but we don’t and I don’t think there’s a Con alive who can think of someone other than himself for longer than five seconds.”

“There’s Lugnut but well…..” Both shivered and grimaced at the thought of the Con.

“ _ **Gross**_.” The universal statement was not only for the thought of Lugnut. The two had walked into a part of the city where rain had long since started falling in thick sheets and the mud under their tires wasn’t appreciated. Still anything was better than going back to base.

“Still you’re talking as if we have a semblance of choice. We don’t.”

“Yeah.”Breakdown sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe we could find a medic or pay Lockdown to get one we can convert.”

“Medics and upgrades don’t just fall out of the sky. All three of those things would be requirements for Commander Starscream to even keep a medic around even if Lockdown found us one. You know how he feels about grounders.” As if on cue lighting cracked in the sky hitting not just a tall tree but Breakdown as well causing the mech to spasm. Two sets of screams filled the air, Breakdown’s and those of a figure that came falling from the canopy above and right into Breakdown’s outstretched, slightly smoking arms.

Dead End didn’t even bother looking at the mech, too focused on his bout of good luck. “I suppose the secret to happiness and the way to defeat the Autobots and take our rightful place as the dominant species on Cybertron also won’t just fall from the sky either!” Nothing happened but another roll of thunder. “Hmm. Must of been too wordy. You still online Breakdown?”

Breakdown groaned in response. “Yeah, I guess I am.” As he shook his circuits of the extra charge he noticed the extra weight in his arms. “What in the pit is this?” Also struck by the lightning the little bot was out like a light. Dead End poked at the small brand that almost blended into the mechs paint.

“That Breakdown is an Autobot. Won’t Commander Starscream be pleased with us. Hopefully it will last longer than two klicks I am really tired of all the jokes as if my self esteem isn’t low enough.” Turning on his heels Dead End was ready to head back with the now captive but Breakdown stayed glued in place just gazing down at the small mech.

“He’s….tiny even for Autobots and he’s hurt. We should just leave him so he can heal up. I don’t think he can do any harm to us. ‘Sides he’s too pretty to meet an end like old Screamer would give him.”

“Breakdown. He’s an Autobot. Our enemy. His fate is inevitable why would you be so cruel to drag it out.”

Breakdown just held the young bot out as one would hold a sleeping kitten. “Dead End look at ‘em! If you don’t want to leave him m-maybe we can make him like us! He’s red! You know what that usually means on an autobot?”

“That they smell fear? Mechs shouldn’t be that small Breakdown it’s unnatural. What if he was spying on us? What if it’s a disguise?” Not even Breakdown’s paranoia seemed to be breaking through his endearment.

“What if he’s not. What if... he’s the next new member of the stunticons! Whooh~” Breakdown shook the small mech gently from side to side making his legs and arms sway limply in a sort of sad dance. Pitching up his voice to make it more autobotish Breakdown mimed for the mech. “Oh boy do I love stealing and other low damage high profit crime and healing up my good good Decepticon friends. Won’t you take me home and fix me up and make me all cute and shiny! I’m built to be pampered but I’m worth it!” Dead End didn’t seem swayed.

“You don’t know if any of that is true, it’s been forever since the great war they all have real jobs now. Even still, do you really want Scalpel to get his greazy claws on him, Starscream’s, Blitzwing’s? If we bring a medic back they are in no way going to let us just keep him. I was exaggerating about Starscream, he’s almost as much of a mess as you are! He’d kill for a personal medic no matter what it is? It’s better if we just snuff it quick and put it out of its misery if you want to be so nice to it.”

“Dead End, please? There’s gotta be someway to keep him secret and fix him up?” Breakdown had resituated the young mech, bundling him up in the crook of his arm.

“Well what do you expect me to do!”

Surprisingly….not much. It only took a bit of finagling to get the Autobot into Breakdown’s front seat subspace. Mostly because of Breakdown’s general discomfort about the whole thing. With their new frames the other mech fit right in with plenty of room to spare. Dead End was even able to put the seat belt around them. As the two headed back to the base Breakdown continued to pat at his chest and whisper to the mech hidden inside. “You know it’s not so bad. I was worried his squirmin’ would gross me out but he’s a pretty still recharger.”

“Well then stop trying to wake it up. This is already unnatural as it is! You could fit ten of his frame type in you and he’s supposed to help us! Are there bots smaller than him that he’s supposed to help? Seriously what does he do?” Dead End had to keep reminding himself that it wasn’t a he it was an Autobot, an it. A potential enemy that he would have to get rid of likely at some point whether Breakdown liked it or not.

“Maybe he’s just…” Breakdown honestly didn’t know. He was too small to be an ambulance build. Too fancy too. So what did he do? “Maybe he’s a symbiote? Like a….a drone but smarter for another doctor?”

“Maybe... but I haven’t seen them use symbiotes since the war. They considered it a type of slavery.”

“Maybe they pay this one or….he’s like together with his carrier?” Dead End grimaced again, disgusted by the memories of the past.

“That’s just weird. Why did you make me think about that?”

“You asked!” Dead End hushed Breakdown as they neared the entrance to the base. Transforming to not garner suspicion the two drove up and let the gate scan for their brands. Of course the alarm went off as soon as it got to Breakdown. Dead End sighed knowing this had been a waste of time since the beginning. Luckily instead of Lugnut they got Blitzwing. Hothead quickly cooled when he saw the other grounders. He still glared at Breakdown, taking a squared off stance but it wasn’t as angry as it could have been.

“You must still got that disgusting Bot code in you somewhere runt! Make sure to get to Scalpel if it doesn’t sort itself out in a few cycles you got me!”

“You got it sir!” Dead End bumped Breakdown hard to keep him from saying much more and sped off down the entrance. There was no way his morbid luck could counteract Breakdown’s slag any longer than this.

* * *

 

Back with the Autobots Ratchet had gone full grump. Sequestering himself to his quarters after they had come back with empty servos after hours of searching. The other weren’t acting very kindly to Prowl after hearing what had happened. Bee going on about why they couldn’t have nice things at least every couple of minutes. Bulkhead and Sari just thinking that the other mech had gone a little harder than he needed too on the young medic and were much more on Ratchet’s side. Optimus was just at a loss. Unlike the others he didn’t outright avoid Prowl but he was putting a lot more effort into finding the bot than listening to the other mech insist he had done nothing wrong.

“They’re just being irrational! Isn’t there anything you can say to them?”

“Prowl I- When has what they think of you ever mattered? You could have said a little something more than you did though and you really could have stopped him from running off. I’m not saying Ratchet didn’t help cause any problems, he should have known better than flaunt Knock Out's perfection so much but I mean…..he pretty much was in functioning terms. He was barely a new build at all save for his attitude. You can’t say he wasn’t leagues more mature than Bulkhead and Bumblebee.”

“Well when you’re comparison is Bumblebee and Bulkhead of course he seemed that way but he thought Ratchet was going to destroy him because he couldn’t beat me in a fight he surely could have won if he hadn’t gotten bored with me. With me! Do you know how unsettling that was for me? He’s barely been online for a month. He wasn’t even synced up to our comm systems yet!”

“Well... he has to be. That was Ratchet’s whole plan. You and Bumblebee never showed up for maintenance so he had to be faster than him and as skilled as you. You brought this on yourself if you're asking me.”

“That I understand but how in the world did he program that sort of file? I trained for decades, centuries!”

“Well….I don’t know. But Ratchet used to be an amazing medic so I’m not surprised.”

“It is still his fault. I was just doing what he asked of me but to be honest I think he only asked to flaunt his little prodigy’s skills and humble me.” Optimus sighed and leaned against the computer console.

“You think?’ Prowl gave the leader a look, he didn’t need this.

* * *

 

Back with the Cons Breakdown had managed to build a tiny nest of scrap fabric and tires for the little Autobot where he was currently resting after all the touch ups. It had been brutal finding such tiny headlights and he had to use an old gutted optic instead and Breakdown nearly had a spark surge trying to pop out all the tiny dents and the paint job really wasn’t as nice but it was smooth and clean and shiny so he was proud of himself overall. Dead End had even managed to put his own signature look on the bot. A little scrap of painted metal on his chin to make him look “distinguished”. Breakdown wasn’t the biggest fan but it did take away the look that the mech had just popped up from the fields and Dead End was adamant about it.

“I am not playing house with you. If this Bot’s gonna be our medic then he has to look reliable! Who’s gonna take that bitlet Autobot face seriously huh?”

“I already said fine! I’m just saying if he rips it off don’t cry that no one likes your art because it wasn’t there when we found him.”

“It could have been! Maybe it got torn off WHEN HE CRASHED OUT OF THE SKY! You still haven’t come up with a reasonable excuse for why a grounder was up in a tree yet.”

“I-uh….he was gettin’ outta the rain? Or….maybe he just likes to feel tall?” Dead End was going to rebut but thought about it a bit longer.

“Yeah alright maybe he does. Lets just hope that lightning strike doesn’t cause him too many problems and just blew his fuse for a bit or we’re gonna have to take him to Scalpel or the Bots no matter what.”

“He’s fine! Stop jinxing him!”

“I’m just being realistic. You can’t get this attached to him Breakdown he’s not exactly built to last like we are.”

“Listen-!” The Autobot suddenly shifted in his nest breaking the two Cons from their squabble as they watched and waited with rapt attention. Eventually little peds flexed and servos curled as he stretched. Optics flashed and blinked on as he onlined. Breakdown and Dead End said nothing as they waited for the Bot to react to his….saviors?....captors?.....they weren’t sure. Except...he didn’t seem to notice them.

Jumping from his nest Knock Out immediately ran over to Dead End’s ped and examined himself in one of the Con’s slick rims. Doing cute little turns and excited little gasps as he admired his fresh paint and wax. Dead End tried to stay as still as possible but felt the obvious elephant in the room needed to be addressed eventually. Moving his leg from his lap and sliding off the berth Dead End took a knee.

“Admiring the clean coat?” Dead End expected him to scream, to run, to do anything that wasn’t just-

“Oh yes thank you!” Thank him?

Taking two of Dead End’s digits Knock Out shook them gently. “I didn’t know what I was going to do and I thought I was going to be stuck out in that forest forever.” Jumping as Breakdown crashed to the floor to get close. Knock Out smiled as the bigger mech tried to grab his attention away.

“I-I-I was the one who caught you when you fell and fixed you up! Dead End just made suggestions. D-does your new headlight feel okay?”

Climbing up on Breakdown’s ped and straining on his own ped tips Knock Out wrapped his arms around the bigger mech’s neck and hugged him tightly. “Thank you for saving me. Now I can go home and Ratchet won’t be mad at me! C-can you take me home?”

Breakdown’s joy was quickly shattered. “I- well….y-yeah b-but I was hoping you might stay here with us for a bit. I mean….it sounds like you ran away….do you wanna talk about it?” Breakdown felt a shiver run down his backstrut as the little mech gasped again.

“You want to talk to me?”

“Er- yeah! What’s your name, what were you doin' out there? Whatever you want! We’ve been needing a real medic and I was thinking maybe you could help us out.”

“Wait-” Knock Out let go of Breakdown’s neck and gazed up at the Con with wide electric blues full of wonder. “Are you from Cybertron?”

Breakdown honestly didn’t know why that made any difference since they were all from Cybertron but with Dead End already groaning he was gonna say anything he could in the hope that it would get the young medic to stay. The idea of forcing him just…..not sitting right anymore.  
“YEAH! We are!”

“Okay! I’ll stay and help as long as you need! Ratchet’s gonna be so proud of me!”

“YES! You’re gonna love it here with us I promise but-”

“But what?”

“Well…..just for right now until we…. uhhh get you initiated you need to stay here. In this room. And not be seen. Ever. Till you’re initiated. Is that alright?”

“So it’s just like home! Got it!”

“Oh-" Breakdown didn't want that. The mech had troubles with the Bots so he didn't want to have the same thing happen. "well... we can take you out sometimes if you want….we just can’t let certain mechs see you.”

“You’ll just take me out? Not just to work?”

“Whenever you want! As long as none of our bosses see you!”

“Can we go do something now?

“Uh…” Breakdown looked over at Dead End. They had gotten lucky just getting in,making it a habit was surely going to get them caught but Breakdown just couldn’t say no.. Dead End just shrugged.

“We can’t go out the front gate but there’s gotta be another exit. Let’s go looking I guess otherwise we’re just sitting here waiting for death.”

“That’s a yes! Come on little buddy!”

* * *

 

A few days later after getting nowhere Sari took matters into her own hands. With nothing but a few pictures the girl had managed to get a few hundred fliers printed and had started putting them up wherever she could. Recruiting Bee and Bulkhead to reach higher spots neither Optimus or Prowl seemed too amused by the idea but she was sure Ratchet would have appreciated it if he wasn’t still locked in his quarters sulking.

“Sari it’s not that I don’t think this’ll help but were supposed to be in disguise! Just throwing up pictures of Knock Out doesn’t really go with that idea.”

“Optimus you let yourself be seen all the time by people. No one is going to know he’s an alien robot! Ratchet still built him with the help of my father’s tech so I have to do something to get him back. What if it was one of our rivals huh? Do you want him to be dismantled?”

“Ah- Well no obviously but what if it was the Con? Do you really want them to know how to find us?” Sari rolled her eyes at the Bot.

“Do you really think I’m that stupid Optimus? The address is for the hospital if the Con’s really wanted they could look it up in the phone book that’s how easy it is. Besides if Con’s really got him I don’t think they’ll be giving him back.”

“Well...certainly not with that reward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry this was mostly Prowl but this story is supposed to be about the stunticons so Knock Out was never going to stay long but we will see more of the autobots hopefully. Kudos comments and requests are appreciated.


End file.
